


Devoured

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's the magic word, Secret Agent Man?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoured

“Guess who?” Hotch’s hands slid over Emily’s eyes, his voice husky and low in her ear.

“Derek, oh my God, if Hotch catches you here he’ll surely kill us both.”

“Ha, ha.”

Emily turned in his arms and smiled. Her smile grew when she saw he was only wearing a towel. She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Well, well, well Agent Hotchner; I have to say I approve of your outfit.”

“This old thing?”

Before she could respond his mouth took full possession of hers. Emily moaned as her tongue battled with his and lost. Not that a passionate kiss from Hotch could ever truly be called a loss. Her hands moved down his damp back to cup his terry covered ass while Hotch’s hands moved up and through her hair.

“Mmm, baby,” Hotch lips trailed across her neck and throat. “I've missed you so much.”

“I haven’t gone anywhere.” Emily tilted her head back to give him more access.

“I missed you anyway. All we've done lately is work and sleep. Tonight I definitely have something else in mind. Hotch and Prentiss have left the building.”

Emily didn’t have time to ask just what he had in mind, he was kissing her again. They danced over to the bed as Hotch pulled her closer to him. She pushed the jacket off her arms as he took the maroon v-neck sweater over her head.

“You are so damn sexy,” Hotch murmured, splashing hot kisses across her breasts. He really liked the emerald green bra. “Oh God, so sexy,”

“Mmm, Aaron.” Emily moaned.

She lay back against the pillows, her laugh sexy and throaty. She pulled Hotch’s towel off with a flourish.

“I'm naked and you're not.” He got the belt of her slacks undone. The button and zipper were next.

“Is that unfair?”

“No, baby,” Hotch kissed her. “It’s a tragedy.”

Emily’s slacks and panties came down her legs together. She kicked off her pumps to make them easier to take off. She couldn’t help but laugh when Hotch brushed all the clothes onto the floor. His desire always trumped his tendency to be a neat freak. Emily loved that she could get him hot enough to not give a damn about a wet towel on the carpet. It was her carpet after all, not his.

“Take off your bra.” Hotch was practically breathless with anticipation.

“What's the magic word, Secret Agent Man?” She pursed her lips so she wouldn’t giggle. He always made her giggle.

“Please,”

Emily reached behind her back, taking her time with the hooks. When it was finally undone, she pulled it down her arms and threw it on the floor with everything else. She heard Hotch’s breath hitch in his throat.

“I think I need to take a moment.” He whispered, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her breathless.

“For what?” Emily caressed his face.

“I need to take in the splendor of you. Damn baby, I'm speechless.”

“That’s funny; your words sound just right to me.”

Hotch pressed his body against hers; Emily gripped his shoulders. He grinded into her and she moaned.

“I want you so much.” He said in her ear before taking the lobe hostage between his lips.

Electric currents went through Emily’s bloodstream as Hotch nibbled and licked. His hands stroked over her body, fingers dancing goose bumps over her skin. She wrapped her legs around him but Hotch untangled her.

“Uh uh,” He grinned. “I think we’re both going to need a lot of space tonight. Just relax and…”

He didn’t bother to finish his sentence. In the bedroom, he was a showman. He didn’t mind a little tell but honestly liked his mouth to be occupied in other ways. He wanted his tongue sliding over warm skin…teeth to leave love bites. He wanted his lips to kiss, suck, and taste every luscious inch. The flavor of metal on his tongue when Hotch flicked Emily’s nipple ring made him shiver. It made her do the same. He started soft, turning hungry and devouring her breasts like a ravenous wolf on a defenseless doe.

“Ohhh, Aaron, oh my God!” Emily whimpered, gripping the sheets beneath her. The noise that came from her diaphragm made him crazy. He wanted to hear it over and over again…he wanted her to cry it until she was hoarse.

Hotch composed himself enough to move on, his tongue sliding across her torso. As her back arched he took a firm hold of her hips. His teeth toyed with her navel bar before moving down to her open thighs. He could feel the heat coming from her; knew how she much she wanted him. Blowing on her, Hotch felt her giggle and squirm. His tongue came out of the side of his mouth, he wanted just a little taste; Emily gripped his shoulder.

“Don’t tease,” She said through clenched teeth.

“Mmm,” He did the thing with his tongue again. Then he pulled away.

“Dammit, Aaron!”

Why bother to hide her frustration? Hotch lay on the bed, his back on the mattress.

“C'mere baby,”

Emily grinned, climbing on top of him. Her thighs on either side of his face, Hotch was the one grinning now. They were a give and take kind of couple and tonight was no different. Emily matched every stroke and every kiss. She loved the way Hotch groaned, the sound of his desire matching hers as they gave, took, enjoyed, and surrendered. She climaxed before he did, calling out his name, pumping his cock with her hand as the aftershocks went through her. Emily then slid her mouth over him and took him deep.

“Emily, baby, baby, oh yeah, ohhh…”

He wanted to hold on, who in their right mind would ever want something like that to end. All good things did though and Hotch’s body shook as he came. He never thought he would stop; that was almost as good as Emily never stopping. Almost. In his arms, she kissed him and he tasted himself all over her mouth and tongue.

“Promise me something.” He said.

“Hmm?”

“Promise that we’ll never stop getting enough of each other. Even years from now when we’re old and gray we’ll still find each other irresistible.”

“I think that’s a pretty good bet.” Emily replied.

“So promise me.”

“I promise. I love you, Aaron.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her again. “I love you for so much more than this.”

“But this…”

“It has its high points. Still, without everything else it wouldn’t matter.”

“It’d matter a little.” Emily laughed. “C'mon, admit it.”

“OK, it would matter a little; a very little.”

“Nice save, Hotch.” Emily sat up. “I need a shower. I had such a day”

“I probably need another.” He was still holding on to her. “Think you might want some company? I can scrub your back…bring in your favorite bath toy.”

She looked at him and laughed.

“You are so…c'mon. We have to be quick though; I might actually get a full night’s sleep tonight.”

“Don’t bet on it, Agent Prentiss.” He said, bounding out of bed and following her.

***

  



End file.
